Doctor Who
thumb|Der Zehnte Doctor und Rose Tyler in Doctor Who. Doctor Who ist eine britische Fernsehserie, die seit 1963 von der British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) produziert wird. Bis 1989 wurde die Serie durchgehend ausgestrahlt. 2005 gab es eine Neuauflage. Die Neuauflage beginnt wieder mit Staffel 1, obwohl sie die Geschichte der Serie weitererzählt. In Doctor Who geht es um einen außerirdischen vom Planeten Gallifrey, der sich einfach nur der Doctor nennt. Er ist ein Zeitreisender, der mit seiner Zeit-Raum-Maschine, der TARDIS, durch Zeit und Raum unterwegs ist. Inzwischen ist er über 2000 Jahre alt. Der Doctor ist fast immer mit einem Begleiter oder einer Begleiterin unterwegs. Diese geht gemeinsam mit ihm auf Reisen durch Raum und Zeit. Unterwegs treffen sie auf viele Außerirdische und immer wieder müssen der Doctor und seine Begleiter einzelne Wesen oder ganze Zivilisationen retten. Der Doctor wurde inzwischen von 13 verschiedenen Darstellern gespielt. Immer wenn er zu sterben droht, regeneriert er in einen neuen Doctor. Buffy im Doctor Who-Universum Buffy wird in etlichen Romanen, Hörspielen und Kurzgeschichten immer wieder erwähnt. So existiert Sunnydale im Doctor Who Universum, im Jahr 2600 wird die 792. Staffel von Buffy ausgestrahlt, mehrere Doctor Who Figuren sind Fans der Serie und sogar Spikes menschliches Ich hat einen Auftritt in einem der Doctor Who Romane. Doctor Who im Buffy-Universum thumb|David Tennant im Comic In Perfect Harmony In Buffy wird immer wieder auf Doctor Who hingewiesen: *In der Episode Alte Feinde, neue Freunde? erzählt Andrew Wells, dass er "jede Folge von Doctor Who" gesehen hat. * Spike nennt sich Der Doctor in der Buffy-Folge Überraschender Besuch *David Tennant hat einen Auftritt als er selbst in dem Angel-Comic In Perfect Harmony. Er ist auf einer Party gemeinsam mit Harmony Kendall. Dabei erwähnt Harmony auch die TARDIS. thumb|Der Zehnte Doctor und Rose im Buffy Comic No Future for You *Der Zehnte Doctor und Rose Tyler haben einen Cameo-Auftritt in dem Comic No Future for You (Deutsche Ausgabe: Wie tötet man eine Jägerin?) thumb|Ein Miniatur-Dalek in Xander Harris Zimmer (Welcome to the Team, Part One) *Außerdem werden immer wieder Dinge aus dem Doctor Who Universum in Buffy Comics im Hintergrund gezeigt. So steht beispielsweise eine Dalekminiaturfigur in dem Zimmer von Xander Harris Ähnlichkeiten * Von Buffy und Doctor Who gibt es Ablegerserien (Torchwood und Angel - Jäger der Finsternis), die etwas düsterer sind und in denen ein unstersterblicher Potagonist in eine neue Stadt zieht. Dort schützt dieser die Öffentlichkeit, vor Wesen und Dingen, die die Bevölkerung oft nicht versteht. * Einer der mächtigsten Gegenspieler des Doctors nennt sich der the Master (wie Buffys der Meister) * Es treten in den Serien ähnliche Monster auf, bei Buffy sind es Dämonen, bei Doctor Who Außerirdische..'Doctor Who' Season 6, Episode 1 Recap'Doctor Who' recap: He's Hot When He's Clever * Es gibt in ähnliche Figuren, wie in Doctor Who mit ähnlichen Themen. Beispielsweise verliebt sich der beste Freund von Rose Tyler in Rose, diese ist aber, genau wie Buffy, nur an einem beinah unsterblichen, mysteriösen Mann interessiert, der plötzlich in ihrem Leben auftaucht. * Die Serien aus dem Doctor Who-Universum und Buffy haben einige Cast- und Crewmitglieder gemeinsam, darunter die Schauspieler Anthony Stewart Head (Rupert Giles) und James Marsters (Spike), sowie die Drehbuchautorin Jane Espenson. * In Deutschland liefen Buffy und Doctor Who beide auf ProSieben am Samstag um 17 Uhr. (Die Doctor Whoausstrahlung wurde bei Pro7 eingestellt und dann auf FOX gezeigt, Buffy lief später Mittwochabends.) Weitere Anmerkungen *Der Doctor Who Autor Russell T Davies drückte mehrmals in Interviews sein Bewunderung für die Serie Buffy, deren Ableger Angel - Jäger der Finsternis und dessen Autor Joss Wheadon aus. Er führte immer wieder auf, dass diese Serien Einfluss auf das Doctor Who Universum genommen haben.Russell T. DaviesThe influence of Buffy and Joss on Nu WhoDoctor Who Report: New Theme Music?The Regeneration of Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor and the Influence of the Slayer Torchwood sei beispielsweise durch das Buffy Spin Off Angel - Jäger der Finsternis inspiriert wordenDavies: 'Buffy', 'Angel' inspired 'Torchwood' Außerdem hat Russell T Davies sich für den Neunten Doctor eine Begleiterin im Buffy-Style gewünscht. Diese fand er in Rose Tyler.Piper in line for Doctor Who role thumb|Buffy im Comic #32 Staffel 8 und Jenny in The Doctor's Daughter * Der Comiczeichner Georges Jeanty sagte er sei sich zu 99% sicher, dass Jenny eine Hommage des Buffy Fans Russell T Davies an Buffy war. Daher erwiederte er diese Hommage in dem er Buffy, im Buffy Comic Nummer 32 der achten Staffel, genau wie Jenny anzog.*COMPLETE* Q&A with Georges Jeanty Session 10 * Das Doctor Who Magazine betitelte ihre 280. Ausgabe mit der Frage: "What do Babylon 5 and Buffy the Vampire Slayer have to offer the discerning Doctor Who fan?" (Was können Babylon 5 und Buffy im Bann der Dämonen dem anspruchsvollen Doctor Who Fan bieten?) Im Magazin werden die Buffy Episoden Wendepunkte und Spiel mit dem Feuer mit der Doctor Who Episode The Curse of Fenric verglichen. Links * Doctor Who Seite im englischen Buffy Wiki * David Tennant im englischen Buffy Wiki * Buffy Seite im deutschen Doctor Who Wiki * 1. Buffy Seite im englischen Doctor Who Wiki * 2. Buffy Seite im englischen Doctor Who Wiki Einzelnachweise En:Doctor Who